@
@ is one of many characters in the Bros Smash Series and is planned to make his 1st appearance in Bros Smash 1, the 1st game in the series. Attacks His neutral attack has a maximum of 5 jabs if nobody is hit, and 12 if someone is hit. It does 56.00% at most. His side attack is a strong punch. It does 98.24% damage at most. His up attack makes him throw the @ sign in the air. It does 47.90% at most. His down attack is basically a kick. It is his least powerful attack. It does 45.09% at most (in Bros Smash 1, it does 45.08% at most) Tilt Attacks His side tilt is him throwing the @ sign horizontally. It does 64.01% at most. However, if it misses, the @ sign will stick to the ground for around 5 seconds, then explode, also doing 64.01% if someone is caught. His up tilt is his up attack, but the only difference is that (if the @ sign misses when thrown) the @ sign sticks to the ground for around 5 seconds, doing 64.01% if someone is caught. His down tilt is him throwing an @ sign like a bowling ball. The @ sign will roll for 6 seconds, then stick to the ground and explode doing 64.01% at most. Smash Attacks His side smash attack is him doing a punch. If fully charged, it does 99.99% at most, unless you're playing Bros Smash 20, in which it does 102.576% at most. His up smash attack is the @ sign being thrown, much like his up tilt. The only difference from the tilt attack and attack is that it can charge and it does 120.88% at most. His down smash attack is his down tilt except it can be charged. Also it does 72.90% at most. Special Attacks His neutral special is called At Sign Throw, in which, you (probably) guessed it, he throws an @ sign. It does 76.67% at most. His side special is called At Sign Wave, in which a wave of @ signs gets thrown at his opponents, which is probably obvious to you. It does 190.23% at most. His up special is called @'s Recovery, in which @, well, recovers. It is only used for recovery, but if someone is caught, the move can do up to 195.52% at most! His down special is called Counter of the At Signs, in which if a move is countered by @, he does literally 210.00% at most. Taunts His up taunt is him doing a dance move. His down taunt is him pulling out an @ sign of a random font. Comic Sans MS does 12.56% damage if pulled out and if the player is close enough. His side taunt is him pulling out a sign that either says "Stop the Dab" or "@ Wants You to Stop Dabbing". Of course, this taunt can reveal a text that says "@ Is the Best". His neutral taunt is him jumping 3 times then clapping 4 times than jumping for the 4th time. His exclusive taunt (only triggered by pressing the taunt button opposite of the direction that your character is facing) is him pulling a bottle and drinking the liquid. In order from most common to most rarest, the liquid can be vanilla milk, water, apple juice, orange juice, strawberry milk, almond milk (vanilla, chocolate or strawberry), and chocolate milk. Final Smash @'s final smash is called Full @ Throttle, which does 378.90% damage to the player(s) caught in it. Since it is a hitbox final smash, the @ sign must hit a player, however, the @ sign stays for 4 minutes so any unsuspecting player will get caught in it within that time. Bar @ has a bar called "@ Power" in which if it is full, it will save 3.5 minutes of the charge of the final smash, making it 2 minutes, meaning he can store 2 final smashes when the 4 minute mark hits.